


You Can't Kill Me

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freakshow
Genre: Drowning, Dying then waking up when one should be dead, Gen, Immortality, In which Dandy was right, They couldn't kill him, because he's immortal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: The tank filled up, Dandy's lungs took on water. He shouldn't have woken up. He did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> leave my baby alone aka he didn't die lol this happened

Dandy did not like confined spaces, and had declared as much. The water was cold as it gushed down around him, roaring in his ears. His own voice was hoarse, his knuckles split and bleeding from pounding on the reinforced glass. He felt the skin of his wrist rend, tearing under the cruel bite of the cuff binding him to the tank. 

Dandy screamed. The water rose higher. He could feel his pulse racing under his skin like thousands of beating war drums. His vision was tunneling, the water kissing the underside of his chin. 

When he lost contact with the surface, Dandy's thrashing intensified. This wasn't right. He was immortal. He was a god! 

Dandy's oxygen supply ran out. His mouth opened, his lungs pulling in one last desperate attempt at life. His mind began to go blurry around the edges. He lost consciousness.

He was never meant to wake up. 

Under all logical circumstances, Dandy was dead. Jimmy began to drain the tank, the water pumped out into the field behind the tank. Dandy's body sank to the floor as it drained, his cheek resting awkwardly against the mount of the chains that bound him. Jimmy worked at the complicated system of latches to open the front panel of the tank. The Tattler sisters and Desiree had long since gone to settle their affairs and get ready to move on.

A grimace firm on his face, Jimmy knelt and fished the key to the chains out of his pocket. He reached into the tank, freeing Dandy's wrist. His hand thunked against the floor of the tank. 

Jimmy positioned himself, then grabbed Dandy and made to haul him from the tank. Dandy choked up a lungful of water, wrenched himself free of Jimmy's grip, and vomited. Eyes rolling back, the rich boy spasmed, coughing and hacking sending Jimmy backpedalling quickly enough to trip over his own feet and land squarely on his ass.

"What the fuck!" Jimmy shouted, eyes wide and frantic. 

Dandy scrubbed the back of his uninsured hand across his mouth, sat up, and opened his eyes. Jimmy stared, horrified, as Dandy climbed to his feet, legs trembling.

"I told you," Dandy whispered, a fire kindling behind his eyes. "I can't die. I'm immortal." 

He looked over Jimmy's shoulder, smiling brightly at the back of the tent. "And now, I bring your reckoning."


End file.
